


Happiest Hello and Hardest Goodbye

by atavisticgnome



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atavisticgnome/pseuds/atavisticgnome
Summary: Luhan and Sehun grew to be best friends but will their friendship have a happy ending?





	Happiest Hello and Hardest Goodbye

There are special people whom one always wants to have in his or her life forever. These special people are friends and no one wants to lose them.

Sehun and Luhan have been friends since middle school. Luhan was the first friend Sehun made after moving to Beijing. Sehun could vividly remember their first encounter which took place in Ming-Ching high where he was standing with his father beside him, nervous. A doe-eyed boy who looked around his age and had a mischievous look. 

"Hey, are you new?" Luhan asked after a good five minutes

"Yeah, it's my first day. I'm Sehun" 

"I'm Luhan," he replied with a grin.

They looked at each other and smiled. He happened to be in Sehun's grade and little did he know that his existence would mean a lot to him. 

Luhan was quite an ordinary boy at school but cracked the best jokes. His peculiar way of laughing made them even funnier. He took life very casually and hardly cared for anything. Sehun and Luhan had nothing in common but they bonded through laughter and their love for soccer. Even though Luhan wasn't outstanding in his academics, he had a remarkable talent for football. At an early age, he had proved that he could be 'someone' with his skill. 

Every day at school, they used to sit, chat, and crack jokes, irrespective of what the teachers had to say to them. The lunch break was a very important time in their daily schedule. They would usually be in the same team despite protests from others. Everyone knew that the HunHan duo was the deadliest. They were considered to be called 'The Double Charge' -- the duo who could never let a team lose. 

After school dispersed, they usually talked about cars, sports, and their clubs during their bus ride home. If there was one thing that Luhan would readily study, it was about cars. He knew almost every car in the world, their manufacturer, engine and all those complicated stuff which one studies in engineering. And in football, ranging from the weight of a standard football to the height of Christiano Ronaldo - Luhan knew it all. Every Friday, they headed to an ice cream shop and every weekend, they would hang out at each other's house. As their finals were approaching, both of them became equally tense since they hardly opened their textbooks during the year to study.

Luhan filled Sehun's life with many memories worth remembering. The most memorable of them came on the last day of middle school. That day fell on a Friday and Luhan wasn't his usual self. His mischievous grin was missing when Sehun met him at the bus stop. 

"Is there anything wrong?" Sehun asked with a tone of concern in his voice.

Luhan forced a smile "Not really, I'm fine."

"I can tell when you're lying. I can also tell when you're not happy. Just tell me what's wrong." Sehun retorted.

Luhan sat quietly, not mentioning a word. 

In class, he sat lifelessly and he seemed aloof. Sehun realized that he was deeply troubled about something, which he would keep to himself. Even during recess, he sat in one corner of the field with that sad face of his. 

Sehun couldn't take it anymore and approached Luhan during P.E.

"What do you think of me? Do I mean nothing to you?" Sehun asked in anger but there was a hint of hurt and sadness. 

Luhan looked up at Sehun with his red eyes and tears were filled to the brim, ready to spill out. Sehun's expression had softened and slid his arm around Luhan's shoulder. 

Sehun then heard the words that he least expected to hear.

"I'm leaving China!" Luhan blurted out "I begged my parents but they wouldn't listen. I'm moving to Germany." he said as his tears gushed out of his eyes and he was sobbing uncontrollably.

The whole world suddenly started to spin. The school bell rang and students started rushing out of the school. Sehun bid him a quick farewell and wished him a good life ahead. On the bus ride home, it was Sehun who was silent, thinking about all the fun they've had and how it was going to end. 

As they got down from the bus, Sehun looked at Luhan.

"So this is it," Sehun said with a sigh. "I am really going to miss you." 

"I'll never forget you. Ever." Luhan replied with tears streaming down his cheeks. 

And this was the last encounter they ever had. After that, Luhan left to his apartment slowly, looking back every five seconds as Sehun stood there with tears still flowing from his eyes. This is the last Luhan would see of Sehun.

Ten years passed and Sehun still wondered how someone, who was once a stranger, made him cry too much. They were on two different sides of the globe. Luhan was Sehun's happiest hello and his hardest goodbye. He was engaged to Do Kyungsoo and even he didn't know about his days with Luhan. These were special memories which he decided to cherish.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my One-Shot and if you enjoy my work, do check out my other works on Wattpad and Asian Fanfics.


End file.
